Rewrite: Changes
by Infinity78
Summary: This is a rewrite of my story, Changes. Tsuna leaves for Italy with Reborn and when he comes back, he's not the Tsuna his friends knew. And it seems like he has a small secret which he's not willing to share. Suspicious... Please do read the author's note in the beginning.


**A/N: **

**Hello, guys. To be truthful, I have no idea why I rewrote this first chapter of Changes. Maybe it's because I couldn't stand how abysmal my writing was 3 years ago or maybe because I was feeling a little bit nostalgic... I have not officially decided on whether to rewrite all of Changes because I fell off the KHR fandom right after I discontinued all my stories. I am not making any promises, so please don't get your hopes up okay? :) Anyway, I hope you enjoy the improvised version of the first chapter of Changes!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1 – Departure<strong>

In a quaint home in the quiet streets of Namimori, a woman hummed to herself in the kitchen of her humble abode, preparing a huge amount of food for her family which included the other residents in her home even though they were not blood-related. All of a sudden, a chime could be heard from the grandfather clock in the living room.

"Ah, it's seven o'clock already. Mou, why isn't Tsu-kun up yet? He's going to be late," Sawada Nana said while heading upstairs in order to wake her clumsy son up, after turning off the fire in the stove.

She headed upstairs to her son, Sawada Tsunayoshi's room, opened the door as quietly as possible in case she woke up Reborn, switched on the lights and went on to try waking up the boy buried underneath his warm and comfy comforter. After trying to shake him awake multiple times in vain, she huffed and pondered on how she was going to wake her son up. Looking around to figure out a way, she also noticed that Tsuna's room seems to be much cleaner this time, In the midst of her thoughts, she noticed the baby tutor, Reborn sitting wide awake on his hammock. His hair was seen to be spiked up and slightly messed up due to sleep as his trademark fedora was placed at Tsuna's study table.

"Reborn-chan, could you please wake Tsu-kun up?" Nana asked politely with a gentle smile.

When Reborn nodded and said "Sure, maman", she thanked him and proceeded back to the kitchen in order to set up the table for the daily upcoming flood of sure-to-be-hungry children for breakfast.

Placing the fedora back onto his head, Reborn jumped from the study table and landed lightly beside the slumbering Tsuna's head and called out, "Tsuna, wake up." In response, his student only murmured, smacking his lips and rolled over, ending up in a position where his back was facing Reborn.

Reborn, irritated with his student's incapability of waking up and tired of being merciful, changed his small green chameleon partner into a huge hammer three times the arcobaleno's size. He slowly rose the arm with the hammer backwards, and then BAM!

Tsuna shrieked befitting of a girl, as he woke up and hit the wall opposite his bed with a loud thud. "Ouch, Reborn! What did you do that for?!" Tsuna whined.

"You're going to be late, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn replied, hopping down from the bed and headed down to the kitchen with only the thoughts of an espresso in his mind.

"HIEEEEEEEE!" Tsuna screeched with all his might, scrambling up in haste to get himself ready. "WHY DIDN'T ANYONE WAKE ME UP EARLIER?!"

Running down the stairs, then grabbing a french toast off a ready plate with his bag slung over his shoulder, Tsuna yelled, "I'm leaving!" while wearing his shoes and then ran off as fast as he possibly can.

"Have a nice day!" Nana replied back, unaware Tsuna was already out of the house before she even replied.

_'I'm sorry'_

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn called out to his student, suddenly appearing out of nowhere, only to appear on Tsuna's shoulder.

"Hieee, R-R-Reborn! W-Where did you come from?!" Tsuna shrieked before slightly calming down, without breaking a stride in running. He then peered at Reborn and his eyes bulged out, "W-W-What are you wearing? A cat costume?!"

"Miaosu~" Reborn said playfully with an indifferent face but he remained silent while Tsuna kept running.

"R-Reborn? What's w-wrong?" Tsuna half-asked, half-panted.

"Have you made your decision on what I asked you the day before yesterday?" Reborn asked in a serious tone.

"A-Ah...," Tsuna responded, his mind going back to that day.

**Flashback**

"_Tsuna, we need to talk," Reborn said solemnly from where he was seated on Tsuna's study table, staring at his student who was lying stretched out on his bed,reading a book. _

"_W-what is it, Reborn? Y-You're scaring me," Tsuna stammered out in pure nervousness and slight fear. _

"_Earlier, I got a message from the Ninth," Reborn said in a serious tone._

"_F-from Ojii-san? What's wrong? Is he not well?" Tsuna asked, concerned about the wellbeing of his grandfather._

"_He requested me to ask you whether you would be willing to come to Italy in order to train up properly to prepare yourself as Vongola's heir," Reborn stated, his hand stroking Leon's head while speaking. _

"_I-Italy? But why so sudden?" Tsuna replied back in shock. "It's still the middle of the semester in Japan!"_

"_Truthfully... Ninth's health isn't very well lately and he fears for your safety that if he passes on before you are ready to become the boss. He wants you to be prepared, mentally and physically, for the worst to come," Reborn said, and he continued on when he saw that Tsuna wasn't in a proper state to reply. "I will give you two days for your response."_

**After Flashback**

"Dame-Tsuna!" A whack to his head brought him out of his musings.

"O-ouch! It hurts, Reborn," Tsuna whimpered while clutching his head. "And my reply is yes. However, I do not plan on telling anybody else about this."

"Are you sure, Tsuna? Once you have decided, you cannot turn back. If you say yes, you will definitely become Vongola Decimo," Reborn said seriously.

"I'm very sure, Reborn. In order to protect Kaa-san and everyone else, I have to do this," Tsuna responded solemnly, determination glinting in his eyes. "I _will_ go to Italy, and no one will change my mind."

Reborn smirked. "We're leaving in 2 days' time then. Oh, shouldn't you run faster? Or do you want Hibari to bite you to death so badly?"

"Ehh?!" Tsuna paled and started running even faster than he already was (which should have been impossible...).

It had already been four months since the battle in the future with Byakuran. Everything had gone back to normal and everyone settled into their usual routine as if they had never gone to the future for months. Reborn watched the disappearing figure with a frown on his face. He looked down slightly, making the fedora shadow his eyes and murmured to himself, "He's finally maturing, but is this what he really wants? To be involved in the mafia when he still has the opportunity to remain as a normal high school student a while longer..."

_'I'm sorry'_

"Phew, I've managed to reach in time," Tsuna panted, feeling drained out due to the early morning run to reach school on time. He slowed down from his run and proceeded to wipe away the sweat accumulated on his forehead and neck while trying to regain his breath.

"Juudaime!" A familiar voice shouted. Tsuna turned around and spotted his right-hand man, Gokudera Hayato waving his hands madly. If one had a great imagination, they could have imagined seeing dog ears and a furiously wagging tail on Gokudera.

"G-Gokudera-kun! Good morning!" Tsuna greeted the silver-haired boy approaching him. He then noticed another person trailing behind the excited Gokudera. "Ah, Yamamoto-kun too, good morning!"

"Yo, Tsuna!" The baseball player of the Namimori team greeted with a grin, giving a small wave. "Slept well?" Yamomoto slung his arm around Tsuna's shoulder.

Gokudera who noticed that action, gave a snarl and pushed Yamamoto's hand away from his beloved boss. "Don't you dare touch Juudaime with those filthy hands!"

"Aww, were you jealous, Gokudera?" Yamamoto teased. "It's okay, I'll do it with you too!" He said, slinging his arm around the bomber's shoulder.

"HAH?! J-J-Jealous?! No such thing!" Gokudera growled. "And get your hands off me, you idiot!"

"M-Mou, both of you, stop fighting!" Tsuna said, trying to get them to stop bickering to no avail.

_'I'm sorry'_

"Good morning, Tsuna-kun," a familiar feminine voice said behind Tsuna.

Tsuna turned around so fast he could have snapped his neck. "G-good m-m-morning, Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna replied with a red face.

'It must be my lucky day! Kyoko-chan greeted me,' Tsuna thought as his soul flew to seventh heaven. He was _that _happy.

Before either he or the idol of Namimori could say anything else to each other, they were interrupted by an extremely loud voice that could definitely be heard throughout the whole school.

"SAWADA! AN EXTREMELY GOOD MORNING! JOIN THE BOXING CLUB TO THE EXTREME!" Sasagawa Ryohei yelled, with his fist pumped into the air.

"Morning, onii-san. I r-refuse to join!" Tsuna responded back.

"SAWADAAAAAA!"

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

_'I'm sorry'_

"Herbivores, for crowding around and making noise, I will bite you to death," a certain raven-haired prefect popped out of nowhere, shifting into a fighting stance with his trademark tonfas.

"HIEEEEEEE! H-HI-HIBARI-SAN! I'M SO SORRY!" Tsuna squealed in pure terror.

"Shut up, herbivore. I will bite you to death."

"HIEEEEEE!"

In the end, Tsuna was bitten to death by the infamous Disciplinary Committee Head for making even more noise.

_'I'm sorry'_

"Kaa-san, I'm back!" Tsuna said loudly while arranging his shoes properly at the doorway of his home.

"Welcome back, Tsu-kun. How was school today?" Nana spoke up once Tsuna entered the kitchen where she was already making preparations for dinner.

"It was the same as usual, kaa-san," Tsuna replied and he then proceeded to his room in hopes of being able to take a needed nap after the chaos that occurred earlier that morning.

"Nyu-hahahahha! Dame-Tsuna! Let's play!" Lambo, our all-time favourite bomberhead calf shouted, running full speed towards Tsuna.

"You can't, Lambo! Don't disturb Tsuna-nii!" I-pin chased after Lambo from behind, trying to persuade him to not disturb Tsuna.

Tsuna just gave a huge sigh and looked at the two kids, one running away and the other chasing the former. He felt a a tug on the right sleeve of his shirt. He looked down at that direction, seeing the slightly older kid of the house, staring pleadingly at him.

"Can't we play, Tsuna-nii?" Fuuta, who ranks everything, asked hesitantly, holding a huge book tight to his chest.

Tsuna gave a smile, knowing very well that he can't resist and answered, "Sure, just give me a moment to change clothes, okay?" Knowing that he was going to leave this home and his companions soon, in order to compensate, Tsuna tried his best to spend as much time as possible with them, as it could possibly be years before they meet again.

When he came down after changing his clothes, he bumped into Gokudera's sister, Bianchi otherwise known as the Poison Scorpion, who was infamous for her ability to turn anything that she cooks into poison cooking. "Tsuna, do you want to try my new recipe?" Bianchi asked with a smile that seemed sinister to Tsuna's eyes.

"HIEEEEEEEE!" Tsuna shrieked as Bianchi tried to force him to eat one of her 'cupcakes'. "SOMEONE, HELP ME!"

"Don't you dare run away!"

_'I'm so sorry, everyone...'_

**Two Days Later**

"Tsuna, it's time," Reborn told the boy sitting on his bed staring fondly at a framed picture of his famiglia. Tsuna then placed the picture into his bag.

"Okay," Tsuna replied, smiling sadly, swinging a duffel bag onto his shoulder.

They both tried to sneak out of the house as stealthily as possible without making any noise that could potentially wake any of the occupants out. Reborn was lucky as he was small-sized, he could navigate and run through the house without making any noise. He was one hell of a hitman anyway. However, Tsuna wasn't as lucky.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he collided into Lambo.

"Dame-Tsunaaa, what are you doing? Help Lambo get a glass of milk," Lambo mumbled, half asleep and not very aware of anything else.

Tsuna had nearly jumped in fright when he bumped into the mini-cow. "S-sure, Lambo. H-here you go."

Lambo finished his drink in practically one gulp and straightaway went back sleepily into his room to get a good night's rest, not caring one bit about Baka Tsuna. The young boss-in-training heaved a sigh of relief, placed his written letter on the living room table and exited his house quietly.

"Tsuna, we have to depart now. Our flight's in 5 hours," Reborn said to Tsuna, who was staring at the house forlornly, as if he was regretting his decision even though nothing had really started yet.

"Hey, Reborn," Tsuna suddenly spoke up. "If happiness had a shape, what do you think it will be?" Tsuna opened his hands as if he was receiving a gift from the sky, his eyes misted over. It was about midnight. It was decided that they were to leave at that time in order to avoid the house's occupants from discovering what they were planning to do.

"Don't ask me. What do _you_ think?" Reborn replied.

Tsuna gave a sad smile, the tears that were threatening to fall spilled down his cheeks and said, "I think it'll be a glass." He started moving his hands as if he was shaping a glass. "It's always there but you can never see it because it's transparent. No matter what happens, it'll always be there, forever and ever..." Tsuna trailed off.

Reborn smiled slightly before jumping onto Tsuna's fluffy head and got comfortable. "Ready to go?"

Tsuna wiped his stained face with the sleeves of his shirt. After doing so, he looked at his house with clenched fists and determination showing from every inch of his face. "Everyone, I swear, when I come back, I'll become stronger, strong enough to protect all of you. Let's go, Reborn, to Italy."

'_Goodbye, everyone, sorry... and thank you."_

They entered the vehicle prepared for them by the Vongola. Even when the car moved away from the place Tsuna had called home for sixteen years, he never turned or looked back to catch a final glimpse. No more tears, Tsuna had swore to himself.

To Italy, where hardships and obstacles await him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If I'm not mistaken, this improvised version is double the length of the previous version haha. I hope you enjoyed the additional parts and my hopefully improved writing skills :p thanks, and don't forget to leave an opinion :D**


End file.
